To Kiss or Not To Kiss that is the Rizzles Question
by Panda-Cube
Summary: It has been a week scents the Chef Holden case, and Maura couldn't get the right amount of sleep. She tried to research different techniques but she couldn't fall asleep. On a case Maura confessed by Kissing Jane. Will Maura's Kiss be enough to have Jane fall in love with her? Review and comments are welcome.


It has been a week scents the Chef Holden case, and Maura couldn't get the right amount of sleep that she needed. She tried to research different sleep techniques, but she still couldn't fall asleep. Maura knew all too well her reasons that she couldn't sleep; it was all do to reacquiring dreams of a certain strong, hot, Italian detective. Opening her eye to see what time it was, the clock showed that it was 3:47 am. Rubbing her eye, Maura got up and made her a cup of warm 'panda-poop' tea as Jane calls it, leaving a slight grin on her face. Maura always though Jane was special to her but ever scents Jane kissed her on the check when Hope came over to apologies; she's been feeling something a little more of Jane. Pondering her feeling for Jane, Maura's phone vibrated talking into with a little chime in her voice "Dr. Isles, yes I'll be there." Maura sets her cup down on the counter and then left the kitchen to her bedroom to change.

At the scene of the crime Maura she saw the guys but no signs of Jane yet. Knowing Jane, she's probably just now heading out the door. The thought of Jane stumbling out the door trying to get dress put a wide grin on her face. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning Dr. Isles." Sergeant Korsak asked curiously. "Possibly, hot late date?" detective Frost replied. But before she could reply she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah Frost she had a slumber party with my mother and they talked all night long." Jane said sarcastically. Seeing Jane that up close to her only made Maura's heart race, feeling uncomfortable Maura quickly moved over to see the body.

"It seems we have a Caucasian female around her early 20's. There are at least 12 stab wounds and bruising on her left hand posterior and her right anterior. It's possible that the killer stomped on her hands before she could get away. I'll know more once I do the full autopsy." Maura explained. Jane walked over and knelled down next to Maura and reached over and grabbed what look like a key card for a Marlin Hotel. "Marlin Hotel? That's not very far from here; it's at least 7 blocks from here. Ok Frost and I'll go and see what we can find out. Korsak see if you can run her figure print." Jane looked at Maura and saw that she wasn't looking so good. "Maura you ok?" Jane asked worried. "I'm fine just tiered." Maura jumped up and gave the ok for the body to be move, but she didn't full Jane one bit. Going their separate ways Jane couldn't shake the feeling that something is bothering Maura.

Back at BPD Maura was just about to do the autopsy when Korsak came in. "Ah sergeant Korsak is there anything I can help you with?"Maura asked in a cherry tone. "Yeah mind telling me what's up between you and Jane?" Korsak asked worried that they might be fighting again. "There's nothing going on, I just haven't been sleeping very well as of late." Maura stated without telling him the whole story. "You sure because if I didn't know any better I'd say your hiding something from Jane, and knowing Jane she'll start prying. So I just want to know before all hell brake loses." Korsak begged. Maura knew all too well of Jane's 'prying' but she didn't know much about what she's feel ether. So Maura took a deep breath and spoke the most logical way she could think of. "I think I might be in love with Jane." Maura said bluntly. "Yeah we know." Korsak said with a light chuckle. "Wait you knew, for how long?" Maura questioned. "We knew all along time, we just thought you guys were afraid of telling the other one. I mean it's kind of hard to miss it, by the way you two look at each other." Korsak replied. Maura was shock she didn't know that they felt that way until she realized it herself. "I've just only recently realized how I truly felt. I highly doubt that Jane feels the same way I mean she's madly in love with Casey." "You'll never know until you tell her." Korsak added. Just then tears ran down Maura's face, she couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sorrow. "I… I don't know." Maura sobbed. Just as Maura began to wipe the tears off, Jane walks in and right away they both knew Jane was pissed. "I knew it, there was something wrong. What happened?!" Jane said storming over to Maura holding her shoulders just waiting for a guy's name. "I think I should go see if Frost tasted the new coffee in the break room." Korsak said as he dashed out of the morgue, giving Maura a 'go ahead' sign indicating that she should tell her.

Still waiting for a reply Jane let Maura go so she could have some breathing room. With the way things have gone Maura was speechless. "Come on Maur, you can tell me these things." Jane asked. "I-I stubbed my toe." Maura trying her best to lie. "Hive Maura, and by the looks of it a very deep lie. Come on you can tell me and I won't judge you any less." Jane begged rubbing Maura's arms on both sides. Maura then got enough courage to do one thing; she lifted up her heels and gave Jane a kiss on the lips. Maura then walked out of the morgue leaving Jane speechless.


End file.
